Battlecast - Egilhard's Adventure
by ClockworkDimmenion
Summary: The many stories and tales from a Battlecaster named Egilhard. All of which take place between the real world (in brief moments) and the virtual world of Battlecast (which contains both Battlecast itself and links to Skylands' many worlds and dimensions). Madness and Hilarity ensues. Told from a first-person point of view.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Adventure

A/N: Okay, just so people are aware: Egilhard is my Portal Master self. In this series, however, there's a lot of differences between Battlecaster!Egilhard and PM!Egilhard. Battlecast (in this case) is based off more of the tv show of Chaotic rather than the app Battlecast. As such, Egilhard's an average joe here just trying to survive a brutal virtual world simulation of the battles of Skylands. No magic, sword abilites, nor any skills as a Portal Master here.

With that out of the way, here's the first chapter of "Battlecast: Egilhard's Adventure".

* * *

Okay, so I might sound like I'm crazy, but I've been to Skylands and Battlecast, and both are awesome! ... Err, disregard that I'm speaking in run-on sentences here. I'm just super excited about what happened. Dr Krancase wa- Wait a minute, hold up.

Before I get too carried away, let's back this up to last evening.

I was hyped for the release of the mobile app known as Battlecast for both the iPhone and Android systems. Having been a fan of the Skylanders series, I thought it was also cool that they were going to do something with cards.

As soon as I downloaded the app onto my Galaxy S6, I was immediately greeted with the tutorial. After getting through that, a code flashed on the screen as well as a prompter.

I thought to myself, 'Wait... Am I supposed to input the code?' and went ahead with the process. I was then greeted with a notification that said "Scanner Feature Unlocked".

I didn't know exactly what that meant, so I only assumed it was for scanning the cards into the game for the collection. After what came next, I was soon proven to be so very wrong.

After playing through part of the story mode, I decided to take on the online VS mode. However, I was only met with an error message that said "Virtual Deck Not Unlocked." Getting frustrated after a few tries, I went for a walk.

Now, here's where it gets weird as we jump from my world to the virtual worlds tied with Battlecast. Y'all will probably think I'm nuts for relaying the remaining parts of the story from here. I'm going to tell you guys anyway.

Meanwhile, my virtual self - along with a good portion of my concious - got flung into Battlecast. Battlecast itself is a main central hub area. If you've seen the show Chaotic, it's similar to that as it acts as both a huge hangout spot for Battlecasters as well as an arena to test each other's strategies.

And, before you ask... No, we do not become the Skylanders. We can create teams of three with the 'cards' or copies of the Skylanders we have on-hand so to speak and use attacks, weapons, spells, gear, and even relics to help in our battles. All from the sidelines.

Anywho, I wound up getting challenged to a battle almost immediately when I walked through Battlecast. It was intense.

So, not to bore you with all the details, here's a quick recap: I had a team with gr-Imean Spirfire, Stormblade, and Stealth Elf whilst my opponent had Smash Hit, Trigger Happy, and Spyro. It was pretty much a losing fight, or so it seemed. I managed to get lucky with the cards this time around and managed to knock out the opponent's team before they could get my last Skylander.

Soon afterward, I came across this one guy... Let's just call him Benny. Now, Benny said that a good way to get back for my first time is to reset my phone's scanner and be close to the teleportation pad in the center of Battlecast. I foolishly believed him.

As a result, I was sent to the center of a seemingly familiar place. A laboratory with a lot of goo surrounding its grounds. For those who played Trap Team, you might know where this is headed...

I was smack dab in the center of Dr Krankcase's lab. As I was looking around, another Battlecaster approached me. Let's call him Kaz, as he did look and sound a lot like the Chaotic character by the same name.

Anyway, Kaz quickly snapped at me upon seeing me. Mainly just calling me a scan hound. I explained my situation to him as we were walking through the area. Kaz pointed out to me that Benny was a beta tester, and one really selfish, mean, rude, stuck-up jerk of a beta tester.

Before I got my chance to hurl my insults of Benny, Dr Krankcase showed up and was wandering around the corridors. Kaz dragged me along as he snuck up on the five-legged eccentric scientist.

He then took out his iPhone and quickly scanned Krankcase and showed it to me. He was explaining to me the stats, how only Skylanders are characters in Battlecast currently, and that timing is everything for spells, gear, and relic scans.

However, Kaz made one fatal mistake: He was also in earshot of Dr Krankcase. Shortly after he had begun his explanation of Battlecast, the scientist quickly whipped around, lightning bolt in hand and a very unpleasant grin on his face.

Both Kaz and I gunned it. However, that seemed rather futile as five spider-like legs are faster than our two legs. Kaz quickly came up with an idea to split up. I wasn't too sure about trusting him, but, at that point, what else did I have to lose?

We split up right at the first intersection of corridors we saw, Kaz going right and I going left. Dr Krankcase seemed to have automatically veered towards Kaz.

I wasn't sure if he would survive if he got caught. My gut was telling me it would be fine, but I didn't believe it as it had been wrong many of times before.

I soon pulled out my phone and fidgeted with it to see if I could get back to Battlecast. It took me roughly a few minutes, but I was soon teleported back...

And who else was there to greet me but Kaz. He managed to turn a corner and enter a room quick enough for the scientist to just race past him.

Afterward, Kaz showed me how to properly get back to my world.

Meanwhile, after countless walks, I noticed an odd button on the Battlecast app screen that wasn't there before. I pressed it, and, soon enough, all the memories of my adventure in Battlecast came flooding back.

Whoah, what a trip.

Anyway, if any of you guys happen to see me in Battlecast, do feel free to talk to me.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some cards I need to hunt down.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. It's just the first one, though. I'm not very good with writing nor have I actually written anything for a long period of time, so I figured I might as well try my hand at it again.

Let me know what you think. =)

Also: If you'd like to cameo in later chapters, do let me know as well. Or, if you'd like, you can also do your own writings of adventures in Battlecast.


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Day And More Newbies

Okay, second day in Battlecast. I forgot how many celebrities of the Skylanders community also play here.

Main reason why I stated that: I kept running into quite a few legends of the community itself throughout the day...

Anywho.

I logged in and warped myself to Battlecast for today. Right when I got there, I was met by a certain group of four who were rapping about the Life Element during the events of Giants. I listened in along with a few others.

After a few minutes of hanging around one of the large hangout sectors of Battlecast, I turned to see another newbie during their fight.

This individual went by the moniker of ShadowHearts. However, it seemed his rival was another beta tester. Needless to say, the poor lad got the floor mopped with his crew.

As the raven haired, blue eyed newbie left the arena dome, I approached him and introduced myself. Newbies have got to stick together and help each other out, am I right?

After a short while of hanging out, Shad and I encountered Benny again. Needless to say, I was glaring daggers while redirecting the newbie to another area of the hangout so he didn't have to go through what I went through my first time here.

Shad asked me about Skylands, as he was fairly new to the fandom as well. I tried to explain to him in as simple of terms as possible. Kinda hard to do if you're a straight-up info-dumper like I usually am.

So, instead, I offered to show him Skylands. This may or may not have included an Aladdin joke-reference. Anyway, Shad accepted the offer and we headed towards the teleportation pad.

As he didn't know much about Skylands, I took a few minutes to briefly explain each location he had stored in his scanner. Interestingly enough, he chose to go to Dragon's Peak.

We got there really quick, and were met with a few dragons chattering among themselves. However... There was an odd one out that wasn't a dragon. It was Rattle Shake.

As much as I wanted to scan the Swap Force Skylander, I felt it would be rude to snap him mid-conversation. Shad and I went on to wander through the peak to see if we could find any other Skylanders or the possibility of spells, gear, or even relics.

As we drew near Sunburn's Rest, we found ourselves to be the ones being snuck up on by the Phoenix-Dragon himself. Before either Shad or I could be incinerated by one ticked off Sunburn, we quickly jumped back to Battlecast.

Kaz was there to meet us again. After a brief introduction and recap of what happened last time I was there, we sat down and discussed some locations that we could travel to instead.

Fortunately Kaz had some extra copies of various locations to lend to us. All three of us decided then to try our hand at going near the Ruins.

We didn't encounter much of anything for hours, though, on our trip through the Ruins. We were about to give up when a familiar purple and bronze figure flew past us - Spyro!

Before he could get out of range of the scanners, we managed to get a pretty decent scan of the dragon. We then ducked out of there before we could get caught again by any randomly passing Skylander or Villains.

After Kaz, Shad, and I got back to the Battlecast, we challenged each other to a few rounds of battle to try out our strategies and begin improving on them. I bid them farewell after an hour or two of challenge after challenge and went back to the real world.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist writing this one as soon as possible. I was originally going to have a semi-DejaVu moment where the trio encounters Rattle Shake at another area and get stuck in the midst of a fight only for Eon to intervene. Something similar to the second episode of Chaotic, but my mind diverged from that quickly... XD

Once again, if anyone wants to cameo or appear in this series, do let me know. Also: don't be afraid to contribute your own stories to this crossover idea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Long Time, No Battles

(A/N: Sorry about not updating this in a LONG time... Got sidetracked with a ton of things. orz. I'll get back to this whenever I finally have the muse for it. Now with that out of the way, here's the next, albeit brief, chapter of Battlecast!)

* * *

Okay, back online! Sorry about no updates for a long time. Had gotten sidetracked with too many projects, lack of cards, and a huge family emergency.

Last month, I thought Kaos had destroyed all of Battlecast with how badly the game was acting up. It wouldn't let me access anything nor let me scan any card I had.

However, I just re-downloaded it and everything seemed to have been fixed, including most of the card readings!

I went to Battlecast again to see if anything has happened, but it looked exactly the same... Except for two things. First of all, Buzz was there... I thought he mainly stuck to the Academy only.

And secondly, the whole place seemed really bare. As if nobody got on any more. Not even Kaz nor Shad were there... Then again, being night time were I'm at... I suppose it's probably the time zone deal and possible curfews that had been set forth for those two. But... Still, you'd think there'd be at least ten or so users from other parts of the world playing as well.

Maybe things will pick up again once people begin noticing the fixes? Who knows.


End file.
